


A Double-Edged Sword

by ericsonclan



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Curse Breaking, Other, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Written for the stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale mix challenge: Marlon in a fairytale AUMarlon and Louis were adventuring together when Louis got magically turned into a sword. Now they travel around looking for a way to break the curse.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Double-Edged Sword

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

“Dude, can you stop swinging your legs so much when you walk? You’re giving me a headache,”

Marlon looked down at his sword wearily. By all appearances the sword strapped to his side looked like a regular weapon, but the incessant commentary that spouted from it made it clear that this was no common sword. Rather, it was his friend Louis who’d been turned into a sword four months ago. “Sorry, buddy,” Marlon replied. “As soon as we get to the next tavern, I’ll lay you down on the table so you can have a rest,”

“I mean, it’s not like I have muscles that can get sore right now, but yeah, it’d be appreciated,”

They trudged on in silence, the path ahead looking like so many other paths they’d travelled along. To think that at the start of their journey they’d both been so happy, so excited for what was to come. Who could’ve predicted that their very first quest would have them facing a wizard that massively outranked them and that Louis would jump in front of the spell meant for Marlon, turning into an immobile (but luckily still living) sword? After the initial flood of tears from Marlon at Louis’ apparent demise, the sword had started speaking and from there a new quest was born: regain Louis’ body. They had no idea where to start, but they wouldn’t let that stop them. They’d headed down the nearest winding road and never looked back.

Now they were wandering mercenaries, swords-for-hire as Louis aptly put it. Every day they went off to find a new adventure that maybe, just maybe, would contain a clue on how to change Louis back. Every day they were disappointed to find nothing that could help them, but they tried to take comfort in the fact that they still were adventuring together and gathering plenty of great stories to tell in their hometown someday, just not in the way they’d expected. Living as a sword wasn’t great, but they saved money on food, drink and board so if the curse ended having a price tag to being lifted, at least they were saving toward that goal.

As soon as they reached the inn Marlon strode through the door, plopping down at the nearest booth in utter exhaustion. His eyes were closed as he slumped down, letting out a world-weary groan.

“Oh, um, hi there?”

Marlon’s eyes shot open and he looked up. This booth was already occupied! A girl with short, curly brown hair sat across from him, looking at Marlon with a mixture of caution and curiosity. “Shit, my apologies!” he exclaimed, jumping up from the booth. “I was so tired I didn’t even see you there!”

“It’s fine,” the girl dismissively waved her hand then motioned for him to sit back down. “I could use the company anyway. Name’s Clementine. And yours?”

“Marlon,” He observed the girl thoughtfully as he sat back down. From the look of her mud-spattered cloak and leather armor, it appeared she was a mercenary too. A bow lay on the table, her quiver tucked in the corner beside it.

Clementine caught his glance. “A fellow adventurer, I take it. Got any good stories?”

“Griffins!” Louis whispered beneath the table.

Marlon coughed quickly, trying to cover the words. What was Louis thinking speaking in public? What if someone tried to steal him to add to their collection of magical rarities or worse, melt him down to study?

“Did you just say griffons or was that someone else?”

“Me, that was me! We – I mean I – ran into some griffons a few weeks back. They’d set up a nest nearby the village border and needed to be relocated. The baby griffins were cute, the parents… not so much. Luckily there were no major injuries, but let’s just say griffon poop is a harder stain to remove than you’d think,”

Clementine chuckled. “I didn’t have any previous conceptions on the subject of griffin poop removal, but the more you know, right? Manticore blood is a pain to remove though,”

“You’ve fought a manticore?” Marlon gaped. This girl was more impressive than he expected.

A loud whistle came from Louis, which Marlon frantically tried to cover with a whistle of his own. Too bad he couldn’t whistle for shit. It came out sounding more like a raspberry.

Clementine eyed him skeptically.

He had to distract her somehow. “You know what sounds great right now? A pint of ale. I’ll pay if you’re willing to grab it,” He pushed forward a few coins on the table. Clementine seemed hesitant to take them, but pocketed them all the same, rising from the table to get the ale. Even though she had turned away from them, Marlon felt as though she had eyes in the back of her head, still watching even as she walked away.

“Dude, that girl is AMAZING,” Louis gushed, wiggling gleefully in his scabbard. “Can you put me up on the table? I want to get a better look,”

“Are you out of your mind?” Marlon hissed. “Did you forget the fact that we’re trying to hide that you’re a living sword? NEVER speak in public! That’s the very first rule!”

Even though Louis didn’t have a face, it was clear he was pouting as he sulked silently for a moment. “I know, I know. I just got so excited. Do you think I’d have a shot with her though?”

“Not as a sword you won’t!”

“Well, whose fault is that?”

“Yours for jumping in front of the attack!”

Louis let out an indignant gasp. “I saved your life! And what do I get as thanks? Four months stuck to your smelly trousers with no end in sight!”

“Shut up!”

“No, you shut up!”

“I’m serious! She’s almost back!”

“Oh, shit!” Louis immediately quieted down.

Clementine had returned bearing a pint of ale and two flagons. She set them down and slid a flagon over to Marlon before taking a seat herself. “So…”

“He has a talking sword,”

They both froze at the words. Marlon’s head shot around, trying to find who had just spoken. Had one of the other customers seen him yelling at his hip and put two and two together?

“As I was saying…” Clementine began again.

“Hey, don’t ignore me! He has a talking sword! Ask him about it!”

Marlon felt a cold sweat seeping through the back of his shirt. Was she going to question him? What then? Would he run?

Clementine looked tense, her hands on the table, eyes narrowed. She looked up at him slowly. “Do you have… a talking sword?”

“Nooo…”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Clementine sighed. “Well, this isn’t how I expected things to go down tonight, but maybe it’s a good thing. It seems we have more in common than I thought. Can you raise your sword so they can be a part of this conversation too?”

Marlon acquiesced in a wordless daze.

“Does he have a name? The sword?”

“I’m Louis!”

They were completely doomed now.

Clementine reached across the table, picking her bow up and placing it in front of them. “Marlon, Louis, meet Violet,”


End file.
